RatchetxRatchet
by Undeadfan666
Summary: This story is based on a picture on Deviantart here is the link http://lombnut./art/Future-and-Past-104768022 And this is Chapter one of many. Chapter 2 is coming soon This chapter is called "An odd attraction"


**After defeating Tachyon and saving the universe, Ratchet used the Dimensionator to get back home. Ratchet wakes up back in his home. He sits there and starts to wonder if Tachyon was telling the truth about his father. "Do you think he was telling the truth clank, about my father? About my purpose?" Clank looks at Ratchet and says "I believe your purpose was already forfilled, you defeated Tachyon, something the lombaxes couldn't do." Ratchet looked and says "Thanks Clank." The Zoni appeared making everything shake, "Umm clank are these the Zoni?" Ratchet asked. They surround clank and he starts to float with the Zoni. "The time has come to learn who you really are." they said, "Let him go!" Ratchet runs and jumps for Clank, but due to the force energy, it pushes Ratchet back, and he hits something hard "Ow that hurt" he says, Ratchet tries to get up, but he accidentally pushes a button that activated the machine. "Umm whats going on?" The machine floats and disappears in a flash. "NO RATCHET!!" Talywn shouted.**

**Ratchet finds himself in a familair place, "This place looks like, VELDIN?" He push the button again but nothing happens, Ratchet notices the fuel monitor, there's no fuel in the machine to make it go back. He sighs and checks Veldin out. "Hmm I wonder if my house is here." he says to himself. Ratchet heads to where he home is located. He sees it but he also saw another lombax, Ratchet gets the zooming goggles out and looked at the lombax, it was Ratchet, "What the.....Is that......me?" He lowered his ears, then he blushed a little. Deep in him he felt something, something he never felt towards someone in his life. Ratchet slowly gets an erection. He runs towards his younger self. "Huh, who is that?" the other Ratchet says to himself. He takes another look at him, "Is that me?!" thought the young Ratchet. The older Ratchet rushed to the other Ratchet and said "Hello." He blushes. "hi, who are you?" Young ratchet says. The older Ratchet says "My name is Ratchet." The young lombax looked very surprised as he heard those words. He checked out the old Ratchet's body, then deep within him he felt something, something he never felt towards anyone, "**_**God I'm so lonely here.**_**" he thought. Young Ratchet blushes and notices the older version of him has a boner. "Umm, look down." The older Ratchet looks down and he sees his penis is fully sticking out. He blushes again and says "yeah you look down too." The young Ratchet sees his penis is sticking out too. His ears go down and he blushes too. "Follow me" Young Ratchet says, the other Ratchet nods and follows him.**

**He leads him to a bedroom, both of their tails are wiggling. The young Ratchet opens the door and says "go on." The other Ratchet enters and so does the young Ratchet, he closes and locks it. He slowly takes off his helmet and then to his gloves. The young Ratchet then goes for his pants and he slowly takes them off, then his underwear. The other Ratchet starts to do the same, first his helmet then his gloves and then his shirt and boots, then he slowly takes his pants and underwear off, while he does that he blushes. He slowly walks towards the young Ratchet and grabs his arm and his other arm goes for the other Ratchets penis. He starts to make out with him, he opens his mouth and so does the other Ratchet. They both blush and they start making out. The older Ratchet slowly wraps his hand around the younger Ratchets penis and starts to jerk him off. Young Ratchet wraps his arms around the other Ratchet and makes out faster and faster. He slowly points to the bed and the old Ratchet lets go and lies down on the bed. The young Ratchet slowly walks to him and climbs on top of him. Ratchet then grabs his and young Ratchet's dick and rubs it very hard. They both let out loud moans. The old Ratchet then jerks the young Ratchet off slowly then faster and faster. His ears lower as far as they can go, Ratchets tail gets a hold of the other Ratchets tail and twists. He slowly makes out with him again, both of their drool combine with eachother. Young Ratchet feels something in his penis that he never felt before, "I...I..IM CUMMING!!!!" The old Ratchet lets go and he begins to suck on the young Ratchets penis. He moans non-stop, both of their tails are still twisted together. Then sperm shot into the other Ratchets mouth, he started swallowing it, then he lowered his ears and licked the young Ratchets dick clean. Young Ratchet blushed and he faced his butt towards the other Ratchets penis. The old Ratchet gets up and rubs his dick on the young Ratchets butt. "Oooooooh yeah!" Ratchet says with pleasure, then the older Ratchet slowly pushes his penis into the other Ratchets butt. "**_**Oooooooooh!! This is the first time someone is inside me.**_**" the young Ratchet thinks. The other Ratchet leans on him and hugs him from behind. Then Ratchet rubs the young lombax's penis with his hand. Young Ratchet lets out more moans, the other Ratchet goes in and out, in and out, while he does that he kisses the young Ratchet's neck very slowly while rubbing his penis and going in and out. Then he just stops rubbing his penis and starts to rub his fur on the young Ratchets chest slowly. The young Ratchet starts to purr and the other Ratchet gets the same feeling from his penis. "**_**Oh god I'm cumming!!**_**" The older Ratchet thought, he started to go faster and faster. He continues to moan and purr, the young Ratchet feels something so hot shooting inside him, he moans very loud, while the older Ratchet screams in pleasure. He takes his penis out and turns the other Ratchet around and makes out with him. Then the older Ratchet smiles and puts his clothing back on, the other Ratchet does the same. ****He stares at his ass for a few minutes.**


End file.
